


[Podfic] Nantaimori

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, I wouldn't call this food kink, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sexual Fantasy, Sushi, but it's definitely using food as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Nantaimori(noun) - The practice of serving sashimi or sushi on the (usually naked) body of a man.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984222
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Nantaimori

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nantaimori](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571345) by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon). 



> Music: [Terra Mystica by Alexander Nakarada ](https://filmmusic.io/song/4905-terra-mystica) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always <3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Fantasies-5-Nantaimori-en4a6p)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/fantasies-5-nantaimori)


End file.
